


Lipstick

by carmillasleatherpants (courtneyarnelle)



Series: Fill Me In [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyarnelle/pseuds/carmillasleatherpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I got your lipstick all over your neck.” </p><p>“Well, that’s no good is it?” </p><p>“It’s not?”</p><p>“No, no, no.” Her nose drags along your neck and she lets out a warm breathe against you. “I’m going to have to get lipstick on every,” Kiss. “Part,” Kiss. “Of your body.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

**Carmilla is such a** distraction. The end of Grade 12 was fast approaching and you are _supposed_ to be writing your final paper for your AP Literature class. And Carmilla is distracting you.

It’s not even like she’s doing it on purpose which almost makes it worse. She’s just… Wearing that damn lipstick again. A bright red color, placed perfectly onto her lips. Like _unfairly_ perfectly onto her lips. She’s lying on her stomach on your bed, propped up on her elbows and a book in her hands.

Carmilla is _always_ reading. She seems to recycle the same few books, although she seems to have a special spot for Camus. Her eyebrows are scrunched together in concentration and she reads _The Stranger._

You’re sitting next to her on your laptop, your paper half written and your fingers resting just above your keyboard. Carmilla’s lips are poked out in a pout, just slightly enough to be called a pout.

And the strong urge you get to kiss her is absolutely overwhelming.

Your tongue darts out and swipes over your lower lip without your permission. And when Carmilla turns to look at you, your eyes flick down immediately to your computer screen.

You can feel her eyes on you and you try not to look back at her, but her eyes burn into you and you sigh.

“What?” You ask, unable to keep the frustration from your voice. She raises an eyebrow at you and you blush.

“You were staring at me first, cupcake.”

“I wasn’t.” Your hand rises and you scratch the side of your nose. Carmilla’s lips pull into a smirk.

“You’re not even good at lying about it either.” She rolls her eyes and turns back to her book. “You scratch your nose when you’re lying.” Your face scrunches up but her attention isn’t on you anymore. You watch as her lips slowly form back into that pout and your slam your laptop shut.

“No.”

“What are you talking about?” She asks with another sigh.

“Stop doing that.”

“What?” She closes her book and focuses on you completely. Her eyebrows are raised in question and her lips are pressed together.

“This.” You gesture to your lips and her mouth opens for a moment, then she closes it and laughs.

“Is my lipstick distracting you, sweetheart?”

“I—Yes!” You know she’s going to make fun of you. You _know_ it. She’s _always_ teasing you and you _hate_ that you actually _like_ when she teases you.

She pushes her book aside and crawls toward you on all fours. You try not to react as she moves to hover above you. And you think for the umpteenth time this afternoon that Carmilla is _such_ a distraction. You place your hands on her shoulders, at first meaning to push her away from you, but instead you fist your hands in her shirt and pull her towards you.

Your mouths clash awkwardly together, her lips pressing to the side of your mouth, but she quickly readjusts herself. One of her hands rest on your waist and it feels like it’s burning against your skin. And her other hand cradles your face as she kisses you.

You open your mouth for her when her tongue slides along the crease of your lips. God, Carmilla is an amazing kisser. She parts from you with a hum, and that smirk is back on her lips when you open your eyes.

“Don’t give me that doe-eyed look.” She breathes and her forehead presses against yours.

“Am I embarrassing you?” She snorts out a small laugh and pulls away from you.

“Looks like I left a few lipstick stains on you.” Her thumb wipes at the side of your mouth, and she shows it to you. Sure enough, her thumb has a red streak on it. You slap her shoulder playfully.

“You’re getting your stupid make up on me.” She rolls her eyes.

“Oh, please.” She moves your laptop from your lap and to the floor.

“Hey, I was—”

“You weren’t.” She cuts you off before you can finish your sentence, then her fingers tangle in your hair and she pulls you to her. Your lips mash together messily, and your hands move to her waist. Your mind shifts quickly from the paper you’re supposed to be writing to the way her lips feel against yours.

You move so you’re overtop of her, a knee between her legs and your hands under her shirt. Her skin is _so_ warm and soft. You drag your nails gently down her sides and she gasps into your mouth. You open your eyes just slightly to look at her. Carmilla’s face is completely relaxed as she kisses you and you think you fall a little bit more in love with her.

So you make the decision to blow raspberries against her mouth and she pauses for a second in confusion. Then she’s laughing. You feel your heart thump in your chest at her laugh, and you press your forehead into the curve of her neck.

You really, really love her laugh. It’s sultry and it’s low. It’s so, so perfect.

You hum a laugh of your own and press kisses along her collarbone.

“Baabe.” You purr against her and she slides her hands down to hold the backs of your thighs.

“You’re ridiculous.” But she’s smiling at you. You press a soft kiss to her lips, hands on her face. Her fingers squeeze your thighs and her thumbs trace shapes into your skin.

“You love me.”

“Yeah, yeah I do.” You can’t help the squeal that comes from your throat and you lean forward to give her a lingering kiss. Her lips follow after yours as you pull away from her and she sighs.

“I love you too.”

“So, you like me wearing lipstick _that_ much?”

“Shut up.” You laugh, and you place your fingers against her collarbone. “Hey, Carm?”

“Hm?”

“I got your lipstick all over your neck.” Carmilla huffs and sits up, guiding you onto your back.

“Well, that’s no good is it?” You smile as her hand moves your hair away from your face and her eyes focus on yours.

“It’s not?” She shakes her head and leans into you. You could never tire of the way she kisses you. You can feel everything you feel for her reflected in the way her lips feel against yours. She pulls slowly away from you.

“No, no, no.” Her nose drags along your neck and she lets out a warm breathe against you. “I’m going to have to get lipstick on every,” Kiss. “Part,” Kiss. “Of your body.” She finds your pulse point and she sucks on your skin.

You gasp, and she smiles against you. And you know, you won’t be working on your paper.

Carmilla really is a huge distraction. But, you know you wouldn’t want her any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through an OTP Prompts page on Tumblr and saw something that inspired this entire thing. And, I wanted to update this series so I pumped this thing out. Forgive any typos you may have found, I'll probably be editing this again in the morning, because I only read through it once.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
